Farcast Isle
History Farcast Isle is a mysterious land discovered or more like created by the Farcast Eldar to stop the disturbance with strange people. It is unknown when it was created nor does it have much history beyond this. Because know one knew of Farcast Isle (People even claims that Farcast Isle is not even part of Gielinor) there aren't much fluff to it. Security and combat etc Although it is unlikely for anyone to find this mysterious island, the Farcast Eldar commands an army of 5,000 Farcast legends (a very high ranked combat wizards) to protect the portal which leads Gielinor to Farcast isle. The Farcast Eldar has built many training areas (Such as the popular Farcast Training Grounds) and many more. They master high leveled skills and uses the spell Fire blast and many other curse spells. It is unsure but it is said that the Farcast has created there own spells such as a very widely seen spell: Chaos bomb. Portal The only way into Farcast isle is either teleporting with the Dawn blade which can be retrieved from the quest: Curse of Farcast (See Fan made quests) or by entering a portal located south west of Castle wars (you must have finished Curse of Farcast to go through that portal). Shops and Banks Farcast isle has a bank and two shops where you can buy all kind of magical things. Because Farcast are magicians, it is advised to have a reasonably high magic level to wear or wield items. Bank West of the portal gate is the bank. The place is run by mage bankers which uses spells to withdraw and deposit your items. If you talk to the Mage banker with the large staff, he will tell you some stories and facts about the island. Rune shop No noobs aloud! If you have a magic level of under 17 then you will not be able to get inside the store saying that you must be a mage of great power to enter. (17 is the level when you can use Air bolt). The Shop has every single runes from Cosmic runes, death runes and blood runes, obviously only the members can buy the member's runes. Very good price. Like Aubury in Varrock but cheaper by 10 or 15%. Staff store Just like the Rune shop No noobs aloud! If you have a magic level of under 17 then you will not be able to get inside. The staff store has only 5 staffs though. The 4 elemental staffs and the ultimate Farcast staff which requires 75+ magic to wield. Farcast Training ground There are many things to do in Farcast training ground. It has a magic training area where you can practice magic on dummies, a minigame called (Farcast massacre) which (just like Fist of Guthix you have as many runes) you have use your team of 5-30 wisely to win! Magic arena The magic arena is a place where players can train their magical skills on dummies. You will need to have a ticket which allows you to go in and train. Each tickets cost 100gp and you may stay there and train for 1 hour before your ticket expires. This is a famous place to train magic as you get 10xp per each 1 damage done to the dummy. If you manage to deplete the dummy's energy bar, you will gain 100 magic xp. Once the area you will get unlimited supply of any combat magic. Farcast massacre The Elder created this game for sport and team socializing skills. He thought that his men will be bored of training everyday and thus creating of Farcast massacre. You have 2 teams of 5-30. To make the team balanced, each team must have the same amount of players in each team or the game will not begin. When the game has started, one team will be in a small castle while the others are outside ready to storm in. You may only use magic and non magical items will not be allowed in (Such as plate armor and dragon hides). You will have umlimited supply of runes and you will gain 20+ magic bounses. Each games lasts 15 minutes. After the 15 minutes are over the team switch position and the game begins again. You will gain rewards in this game and may buy Farcast-only weapons and armors such as the Farcast robes and Chaotic wands. A minigame in which you have two goals. *'If you are the defender' you must hold out a fortress without your standard being stolen from the other team. You have access to defensive equipments such as the ability to create barricades and build walls. *'If you are the attacker' you will need to take the standard from the other team and retrieve it to a safe point. You have access to offensvie equipments such as catapults (Which could deal over 40 damage if it lands directly on the enemy) and Ballistas. Rewards You will gain "Silver plates" each time you play a game. *Win - 10 Silver plates *Draw - 5 Silver plates *Lose - 1 Silver plate Here are a list of items you can purchase from Louie using Silver plates: *'Chaotic wands', a magical wand that gives you unlimited chaos runes (Similar to a elemental staff but is used by both hands and has the magic bonus is higher by +16). Requires 130 Silver plates. *'Farcast robe top', same bonuses as ahrims but higher magic bonus by +2. Requires 490 Silver plates. *'Farcast hat', same bonuses as ahrims' hood but higher magic bonus by +2. Requires 520 Silver plates. *'Farcast bottom', same bonuses as Ahrims' bottom but higher magic bonus by +2. Requires 465 Silver plates. *'Farcast armor set', same bonuses as Ahrims' but higher magic bonus by +2 on each piece of Farcast armor. Requires 1400 Silver plates.